1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck bed caps, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved flexible, collapsible cap which may be permanently retained upon a truck bed and which may be extended into a working position in a rapid and efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Caps and covers for the beds of pickup trucks and other similar vehicles are well known in the prior art. These covers and caps range from flexible materials, which are fixably securable across a truck bed, to very sophisticated and expensive camper tops which may include doors, windows, self-contained heating systems, etc. Of course, an appropriate rise in cost is evident as the degree of sophistication increases. In any event, there are most likely hundreds of different types of caps and covers for truck beds which are designed to accommodate the various desires of the purchasers.
A great majority of the truck covers sold today are of a simplistic rectangular design which is lightweight in construction and which preferably covers the entire truck bed. However, even the most lightweight commercially available cover requires at least the efforts of two men to remove the same from a truck bed. In this respect, it can be appreciated that there are occasions when a truck user needs to obtain access to the truck bed for hauling, with this hauling being impossible when the cover is in place. As such, the industry has relied upon the manufacture of the aforementioned lightweight covers and caps whereby through the efforts of at least two men, access to the truck bed can be achieved.
Accordingly, those familiar with the art realize the continuing need for new and improved truck bed caps and covers which can be easily installed and which can be easily removed when necessary so as to afford access to the associated truck bed. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.